


Sensoria

by Broken_Clover



Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Snow, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Clover/pseuds/Broken_Clover
Summary: Bedman re-experiences snow for the first time after waking up
Relationships: Bedman/Sin Kiske
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Sensoria

**Author's Note:**

> I figured it's been a while since I've written some actual Sinbed and I wanted to make something sorta cute and fluffy. I've entertained the idea that even though he was 'aware' of everything while comatose it wasn't quite the same as experiencing things when actually awake, so if he did wake up he'd be kind of starved for sensations.

The sky had taken on that pale gray only winter seemed to manage, where it was impossible to tell what time of day it was unless you had a watch to double-check. It was one of the best ways to draw the line between children and adults. The adults enjoyed the sight and presence of the winter weather for all of two minutes, before stressing about finding the right clothing to protect from frostbite and bemoaning the concept of having to shovel away the new snow that was all but guaranteed to pile up overnight. Children, on the other hand, delighted in the change, running outside with barely any concern for warmth to play in the leftover snow before the sky finally went black, whether that be in five minutes or five hours.

Sin Kiske was firmly in the latter category. Wintertime made it clear to those who were unsure of his age that, despite being built like a brick wall, he still had that sense of youthful exuberance only known to children. It had already left the castle surrounded by snowmen, snow angels, and the ravaged battlefields of snowball fights, though they were sure to be smoothed over and hidden away into a fresh field of fallen snow. 

It was still a gentle fall for now, but the color of the sky and the smell in the air made it clear it wouldn’t be long before it grew heavier. Normally, Sin would have spent whatever time he had before getting inside, getting warm, and, hopefully, getting dinner, while the snow turned into a blizzard outside. The only reason he wasn’t already off running around in it, though, was that he was busy with a prior engagement.

“Checkmate.”

“Augh, really? Thought I had you that time…”

He brushed the lingering chess pieces off their board and began setting them back in their starting positions. “Best of nine?”

“Well, I’m certainly not going to turn down another game. You’re the only excitement I get.”

“Aww c’mon, it can’t be that bad! I figured you’d enjoy having all this space to yourself!”

At the other end of the chessboard, Bedman shook his head. “It grows very boring very quickly. Besides, I know the only reason your father put me by myself was because of the security risk.” As soon as the pieces were back in place, he slid a knight beyond the wall of pawns. “Your turn.”

Sin hesitated for a moment, before moving a pawn out. “I _told_ him he didn’t have to do that anymore…”

“Your vouching for me only means so much. I appreciate it, and I appreciate your visits, but I can’t expect you’ll magically be able to change his mind.” The other boy shrugged. “Besides, there isn’t much I can do. I still can’t get very far on my own, and if I want to leave the room, I have to talk someone into being willing to escort me.”

“Oh. Do you want me to take you somewhere?”

“Not really.” He reached for a rook and slid it halfway across the board. “Genuinely, it puzzles me. Why waste time with me? I’m sure you and the Valentines have much better things you could be doing.”

“Well, because I like it! You’re fun to talk to. And even if I’m not good at chess, I like to play! And I can always go play outside in the snow later.”

Bedman turned to look at the far wall. The pale curtains had been drawn back to let in a view of the snow as it fell outside.

“I don’t see what gets you so excited about snow. It’s just another facet of nature. How is it interesting?”

“It’s...that’s a good question.” Still, it didn’t diminish the brightness in his eyes. “It’s just...nice! It’s really pretty to look at. And it gets you all excited for holidays! And- and it’s really versatile, you can make snowballs, and snow forts, and snowmen! There’s a lot!”

The other boy gave a bemused little chuckle. “Alright. I’m not sure I understand, but I’ll take your word for it.”

Based on his tone, that was all he had to say on the topic. However, Sin immediately jumped up, planting a hand on either side of the chessboard. “Well, if you can’t take my word for it, then I’ll have to show you!”

“I- what?” Bedman was taken aback by his sudden enthusiasm (erm, more than normal, at least). “What are you talking about?”

“Let’s go outside!” Replied Sin. To emphasize his point, he hurried across the room and dragged a wheelchair to his bedside. “I’ll be your escort! I can push you down to the courtyard!”

It was hard to say no to his energy. Without really thinking, Bedman found himself shoving the blanket aside and scooting to the edge of the bed. Sin helped him take a few rickety steps and sit back down.

“You all ready?” Sin asked. He grabbed the blanket off his bed. “It’s cold out, and I know Gears have an easier time keeping toasty, so you should have something to keep you warm!”

Bedman took a moment to fold it over in his lap. “Is snow really worth all this…?”

“Maybe not, but if I manage to get a smile out of you, then definitely!” He began pushing the chair towards the door. “Now let’s get going!”

++++++

The nice thing about having a work staff was that they shoveled out the pathways. The old man had made quips about how when he was a kid, he was always the one who had to shovel out the driveway by himself. Sin wasn’t exactly sure what a driveway was, but apparently it was something like the places where they stored wagons. Those had to be shoveled out too, or else everything would get stuck inside.

Most of the snow had been scraped off the stone paths criss-crossing across the courtyard. Sin could make out the smoothed-over remains of snowmen and a snow fort he had built a couple days ago. He was looking forward to building more!

“So, what’cha think? Still boring?”

He got no reply. Sin pushed the chair a little further down the path before stopping. “Bedman?”

That was weird, had he fallen asleep on the way down? He circled around to try and get a better look. He had been kinda quiet…

His eyes were wide with an emotion Sin didn’t have a word for. He slowly tilted his head back to the sky, with snowflakes immediately starting to fall on his lenses and get tangled in his hair. After a moment, he lifted his arms towards the sky as well. It looked a bit silly, but the look on his face told Sin he didn’t care.

“Ah…”

The blonde smiled. “That good?”

“It’s…” The snow danced between his fingers. Sin could see the way he briefly flinched for the first time at the cold as they landed right on his bare skin, but Bedman seemed too utterly enraptured by it all. “It’s _beautiful._ ”

“Hah! Even Ram wasn’t that excited. I’ve never seen you like this!”

For once, Bedman didn’t seem to know what to say. Sin had been around him long enough that he’d gotten past his condescending tone and prickliness, but the way he tended to speak was still stiff, like Ram had been at first. It wasn’t a deterrent for Sin, though, because enough time and effort and care had gotten Ram to warm up to him in her own unique way. He just had to be patient with Bedman, too.

He went to say something, but paused. “Are you crying?”

“No. No, I’m not.” It wasn’t convincing, but Sin didn’t press the question. “I’m- I- It’s...hard to put into words.”

“Like snow?”

“Like snow.” He thought for a moment, reaching out to the sky again. “I never realized how blunted my senses were while I was asleep. I could see, I could feel, I thought that was just what life felt like.” Bedman took a shuddery gasp. “But it feels so much more… _real_. The cold. The air. These little flakes.”

He cupped his hands, catching a few. They only lasted moments before turning to water and running down his wrist. “It feels different to touch them with my own hands. To see them with my eyes actually open. I can’t describe it. But it’s different. And I never realized how much I missed the way everything felt.”

“Well, I don’t really get it.” Sin gave him a pat on the shoulder. “But I’m glad you’re happy!”

“...You really are an enigma, Sin Kiske.” Bedman shook his head, with a funny smile on his face. “But I like you quite a bit.”

“Thanks! I’m yu-nique! Mom says that’s what makes me special.”

He wasn’t sure what was funny about that, but Bedman laughed, anyway. “Your hair is already covered in snow. It’s an odd sight.”

“Look who’s talking!” He quipped back. “All that staring up, the snow’s gotten all in your bangs! You’re covered in it! Now when it melts, your face is going to be all wet!”

“Wait, really?”

“Yeah. Hold on, lemme brush it out.”

Sin knelt down in front of the chair until they were at eye level with one another. The wetness had already made the purple strands curl into each other and stick, but he still swiped at any spots of white he could see. It was kind of a pointless effort, seeing as how the snow just kept coming down, but still. 

He didn’t think much what he was doing, at least until Bedman started staring at him. “Something wrong?”

Once again, he didn’t get a reply. Instead, he felt a hand very nervously reach up to brush his cheek. 

“You’re...warm.”

“Thanks! The old man says Gears are good at...uh, what was the word...therm-o-reg-u-lation. So we’re warm all the time! Sometimes I wish I had fur, though.”

“Oh. I see.” The boy’s cheeks were almost bright pink, was he getting cold? “So why am _I_ warm, then?”

“Dunno! Humans are supposed to get cold easily. Are you really a Gear?”

“Not to my knowledge.”

“Hmm. Maybe you’re just weird?” He watched Bedman shiver before sneezing. “You don’t have a coat! Maybe we shouldn’t be out here too long.”

As soon as he tried to turn the chair around, he felt resistance. “But the snow- !”

“It’s gonna snow a lot this week! That’s what mom said, at least. So we can always come back out! I can even show you a cool way to make snow forts, if you want! Just not when you’re barefoot. That okay?”

Bedman looked hesitant, but he nodded. “I suppose that’s alright.”

Sin gave a nod of his own, and guided the two of them back for the nearest tower. “Besides! The fun isn’t over as soon as you go in! If you liked the snow, I think you’re gonna love the other stuff I’ve got!”

“Oh? Like what?”

“Hot cocoa!” He crowed with glee. “Hope you like marshmallows!”


End file.
